dom4fandomcom-20200214-history
Pelagia (Early Ages)
Overview Pelagia is an underwater realm of tritons and mermen. Tritons are unable to leave the sea, but mermen can shed their tails and walk on dry land. Both races have mages, but only the merman mages can leave the sea and their magical powers become severely reduced when they do. Background Pelagia was the first kingdom to form in the deeps. It is a nation of tritons, humanoid beings with fin-like legs. The tritons of the Coral Clan and the Pearl Clan have formed a kingdom and allied themselves with mermen. Under the wise rule of the ancient Pearl Kings they dominate the oceans and harvest their riches. Pearls, corals, kelp, silk and purple dyes are traded at coastal markets in Berytos. But recently other races have been stirring in the depths and new powers are forming. Wild beings of the kelp forests have spread and strange beings have emerged from the deepest seas. The Pearl Kings muster their forces and tribal tritons of the Turtle and Shark Tribes have joined forces with the triton kingdom. Tritons are unable to leave the sea, but mermen can shed their tails and walk on dry land to trade or wage war. The extensive trade with Berytos has given Pelagia a much needed ally. In the few coastal cities Pelagia has built, Berytian infantry have helped in the defense. Both tritons and mermen have mages, but only the merman mages can leave the sea, although their magical power is reduced when they do. Units table with sprites Strategy Overview Pelagia is a pretty tough nation to play well, being an UW nation in the early ages. They get a bunch of mediocre troops, most of them stuff that independents field, and the ability to convert batches of water gems to astral gems. This can be used with the "wish" spell to wish for "gems" and then convert the water gems to astral for a net gain of gems. This "wish spam" is going to be the crux of most of your strategies Scale-wise, you want the obvious growth, order, and dumping a temperature, typically cold 3, since underwater provinces aren't as affected by temperature. After that, Magic, then production or luck. You need a high dominion score since you're UW and while the latest patch (4.22 as of writing) has helped with dominion spread from land to water, you are still going to be surrounded by a bunch of hostile dominion. You need gold from Order/Growth, Magic lets you jump into some late game spells, like Wish and Arcane Nexus, and Cold 3 because you already have ice resistance on most everything due to water magic, not that this particularly matters underwater. Production is nice because your sacred Pearl Warrior is pretty resource intensive, but is otherwise a pretty mehhh unit. Luck might get the nod here just because you can use Water, Astral, Nature, Air, and Earth gems pretty reliably, and Fire and Death gems can be used either for empowering or converting. As for a bless, Earth minor for reinvigoration is about all you need. None of your sacreds go on land, and expansion underwater is certainly helped by your shark tribe tritons, which get 3 attacks each. Your pretender is probably gonna be more geared for high astral stuff, or expanding on land. Expansion underwater is pretty straightforward. You get Shark Tribe Titons with 3 attacks, as well as Triton Riders. Set Triton Riders, 9-10 should be fine, to the back, with hold/attack, and preferably send them out with a priest to spam sermon of courage on them. With shark tribes, just fucking spam them, put them in a line, and let them envelope their enemies with bites and daggers. Look for Amber Clan provinces if you can, so you can set up a lab there and recruit some mages as lab rats. Strategy Guides There are, of course, no strategy guides for EA pelagia, so this wiki will have to serve as one. Category:Early Ages